


Soulmate for Yoochan

by haanon



Series: You're My Soulmate, Soulmate [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, WOOOO probably the only time i'll write in another year, justice for yoochan, sorry it's kind of rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: Yoochan meets his soulmate. (And karma strikes back).Third part of He’s Hot





	Soulmate for Yoochan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by!! I apologize for not posting for a really long time, but I had a really bad writer’s block... so I apologize if this seems kind of rushed. but maknae chan needs his own soulmate!! #justiceforyoochan
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and support! I do read them all and love to read them all!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments and/or critiques and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> *not edited*

Sometimes, Chan gets a little (more like really, _really_ ) jealous of his hyungs.

Seyoon usually has an emotionless look on his face, but when he sees Byeongkwan, he brightens up and looks so happy to the point it frightens Yoochan. They can cuddle together on the couch while watching tv and can hold hands while walking to the convince. They can give each other kisses and can lean on each other whenever the other’s having a rough day. He has never seen his hyung so happy before and sometimes he wishes that he has someone like that, too.

Chan can feel this jealousy even more than usual on this particular day. Their little group - who consisted of him, Seyoon, Byeongkwan, his other friend, Junhee, and Junhee’s soulmate, Donghun - had decided to go out and eat dinner with each other. Each couple were even more lovey dovey than usual - Byeongkwan and Seyoon where bashfully holding hands underneath the table and Donghun and Junhee were feeding each other food while giggling childishly.

“I feel like the ultimate fifth wheel,” he blurted out loud, and the couples flushed in embarrassment, realizing how romantic they were being with each other.

“Don’t worry about it, Channie! You’ll find your soulmate one day,” Donghun grinned, pinching the youngest’s cheek.

“Not today,” he remarked sarcastically under his breath and covered up his envy by playfully gagging when Byeongkwan cuddled up next to Seyoon.

“Hyung, PDA!” He yelled dramatically, throwing up his hands, “Tone down the PDA!”

“You brat!” Seyoon replied, leaning over from across the table to smack his head while the others laughed at their usual banter.

After dinner, they decided to go their separate ways. Each couple wanted to spend more time with each other, leaving Chan to go home by himself.

“Are you sure about going home alone? It’s getting late, you know...” Junhee said, worry flashing across his face.

“I’ll be fine, hyung, our apartment isn’t that far! Have fun, okay guys? See you later!” Chan grinned and all five waved goodbye to each other.

Chan sighed once everyone was out of earshot, the loneliness coming back to bite him. Just by viewing their backs, he saw how happy they all were just to be with their soulmates.

“I want my soulmate, too...” he pouted childishly to no one, until he felt a body crash straight into him.

The person quickly grabbed onto him by the waist and Chan immediately noticed how he covered his face up with a black mask and hat. The mysterious man looked back in fear, as if he was being chased by dinosaurs.

“Come with me!” He said, grabbing Chan’s covered wrist and dragging him down the road as if he was a doll.

In the distance, Chan swore he heard high pitched screaming and squealing, but was too afraid to look back. He could also hear cries of, _“Jun! Have my babies!”_ or even _“My precious son, come back to Mama!”_

He knew he was thoroughly creeped out by these people who were chasing this man, feeling shivers run through his body, as he was dragged into an alleyway.

Chan found himself slammed against a wall, the man pressing himself up against him. He could feel every breath near his ears as the man panted, “Stay quiet for a moment.”

He shivered and thought, _‘I’m in a shoujo manga! Not even one of those cool ones, it’s a cliche shoujo manga!’_

The screams and camera flashes passed by quickly and the two stayed in the alleyway for a few more moments, until the man finally leaned back.

“Sorry I dragged you into that,” he murmured, fanning himself with his hand. “They were going to interrogate you and I didn’t want that to happen.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it!” Chan laughed to cover up his embarrassment. “It felt as if I was in Jurassic Park suddenly and I was running away from dinosaurs!”

“Dinosaurs?” The mystery man snorted. “Were you that scared of them?”

“Uh, maybe a little...” Chan murmured, his face turning crimson, “It’s not like I have an extreme fear of dinosaurs or anything...”

The man laughed and Chan found himself laughing along with him. Now that he can finally breathe, he finds himself being mesmerized by this man.

 _‘What a mysterious dude...’_ he thought, studying the man in front of him.

“Ah, I should get home now. It’s getting quite late,” Chan said, tapping the watch on his wrist.

“Let me take you home,” the man replied. Chan couldn’t say no, as if he were under a spell. He wanted to spend more time with this man in front of him.

They slowly walked through the streets together until they arrived to his front door. Chan unlocked the door and stepped in, facing the man who was outside.

“Can I have your name?” The man asked and Chan smiled brightly.

“My name is Kang Yoochan! What about you?” He asked back.

“Lee Junyoung... I hope I can see you again, Kang Yoochan,” Junyoung sais and by the way his eyes crinkled, the man was smiling underneath the mask.

Chan shut the door and found himself sitting on the couch, exhaustion passing through him. He spent the night dreaming about Lee Junyoung and how the man held him while running away from dinosaurs.

 

-

 

A few days later, after realizing he had no way of contacting Junyoung, he found Byeongkwan and Donghun in his apartment with tickets in their hands.

“What’s going on?” Chan asked, tilting his head cutely like a puppy.

“Do you know Jun? He’s a famous model and actor and he’s going to be doing a fan meeting!” Donghun said excitedly.

“And what does this have to do with me, hyung? I want to nap...” Yoochan yawned.

“No naps! Seyoonie and Jun hyung are being lazy bums and don’t want to go! Therefore, we’re taking you!” Byeongkwan explained and Chan found himself being dragged, once again, to a fan meeting.

There were hundreds of fans screaming within the center, holding up signs, banners, and light sticks to try to get the star to notice them. Donghun and Byeongkwan also had on fan gear of a handsome man, screaming wildly just like the girls (and boys) around them.

Chan found himself dazedly staring off into the distance, wondering why he was here. He was the only one who wasn’t wearing any fan gear and stuck out like a sore thumb. An announcement came on, introducing ‘Jun’ and a man ran up on stage. A familiar voice echoed throughout the stadium and Chan immediately stared at the handsome man, who was waving and saying hello to everyone.

“Hi guys! Thank you for coming to support me today!” The man, who he assumed was Jun, said and bowed, cueing thousands of screams from all around the stadium.

“Oh my god! It’s Jun!” Byeongkwan yelled, standing up on his chair while wildly flailing his banner around.

Chan could only stare at the handsome man, feeling a familiar connection to him. Time passed by quickly and it ended up being the end of the fan meeting.

“Unfortunately, I’ll have to say goodbye for today,” Jun said with a sad look on his face, cueing many ‘awws’ from the crowd. “But before we do that, one lucky fan will be coming back stage to hang out with me for a while!”

Many screams ensued and Chan was pretty sure he wouldn’t never be able to hear the same ever again...

“Okay, what we have here is a drawing that all of you guys put your names in before you came inside today,” Jun explained as a big box was placed in front of him by the staff. Chan recalled that Donghun had forcibly grabbed him by the hand and wrote his name on the paper, just like a mother teaching their child how to write.

“I’m gonna close my eyes,” Jun said, closing his eyes, “and I’m gonna pick one...”

He stuck his hand inside the box and moved it around. The stadium quieted down, to point someone’s sneeze echoed the stadium.

“Chan!” Byeongkwan and Donghun hissed as the youngest wiped his nose.

“I gotta do what I gotta do!” He hissed back, sneezing once again.

“Bless you, to whoever sneezed!” Jun said as he took the paper out.

“Thank you!” Chan yelled back, startling the other man. Everyone then gave him glares, the most vicious ones coming from his two precious hyungs.

“I’m being polite!” Chan said, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, the lucky fan that will be going backstage is...” Jun murmured and was even more shocked as he read the name out loud. “Kang Yoochan!”

“ _What?!_ ” Donghun and Byeongkwan yelled, starting to shake the youngest.

“ _I did nothing! Hyungs, believe me, **please**!_ ” Yoochan begged and cried as his hyungs were shaking him to death.

Moments later, after escaping death by hyungs, Chan found himself waiting backstage for Jun. He nervously tapped his fingers, feeling awkward that he was supposed to spend time with a dude that he doesn’t, but the rest of the world does, knows.

“Hi, sorry for holding you up...” Jun said gently as he walked up to the worn out, yet nervous, Chan.

“Is it you?” Jun said, startled once again.

“Is it me?” Yoochan replied back immediately.

“No, no... I mean, a few days ago, when I bumped into you,” Jun murmured, looking down. “I dragged you away from the crazy fans...”

“It was you?!” Chan said, jumping up from his seat and pointing a finger at the superstar.

“Uh, yes... I apologize for taking you away, Yoochan-ssi,” Jun said, bowing his head down.

“Ah, don’t worry about it!” Chan said, waving his hands. “It was... interesting.”

Jun laughed, “Well, I’m glad! Please, look around!”

Chan found himself being shown around backstage, meeting the staff members and snacking on some treats from a nice granny that was working the sound. It soon became dark, and Chan found himself standing in front of his apartment door with Junyoung in his masked attire.

“I had a lot of fun, Jun!” Chan smiled, calling the other familiarly after realizing they were the same age.

“Me too. I hope we can hang out sometime,” Jun replied, smiling under the mask. “The last time, I wasn’t able to get your number.”

“That’s important! Here, hand me your phone,” Chan said, holding out his hands.

Their fingertips brushed each other and they felt a burning sensation, jumping back from each other in fright. Chan blinked a few times, and the two stayed silent for a few moments, before pointing at each other and blurting at the same time, “Soulmate?!”

“No way!” Chan exclaimed in disbelief. “Let me see your tattoo!”

They pulled up their sleeves revealing their soul marks. Chan read the familiar thought imprinted on Junyoung’s wrist while the other read his.

_What a mysterious dude_

_He’s as bright as the sun_

“We’re soulmates?” Chan said in a disbelieving tone. He wasn’t sure if this moment was real or not.

“I guess so, soulmate...” Jun said with embarrassment while pulling down his mask. His usual, calm and handsome face flushed with red.

The two stared at each other, and they didn’t know who leaned first, but found themselves drawing closer to each other until their lips almost pressed against each other.

“ _Channie, how was the backstage tour with Jun?!_ ” Two voices yelled and swung open the door, shocking the new couple into oblivion.

“ _Dammit, hyungs!_ ” Chan whined, hugging his soulmate.

Seyoon quietly stood behind them, evilly thinking, _‘Karma’s a bitch, Kang Yoochan. Karma’s **definitely** a bitch.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave comments or criticism ~ ( ु•⌄• )


End file.
